The Fool and His Money Wiki
Welcome to the The Fool and His Money Wiki This wiki is devoted to Cliff Johnson's unique (and long-awaited) puzzle game, The Fool and His Money. The sequel to The Fool's Errand, The Fool and His Money is a collection of puzzles in Cliff Johnson's fantasy theme. It is also very possibly the hardest puzzle game ever written. The Fool and His Money was finally released and available for download on October 25th, 2012. 77 Bewitchments The 77 Bewitchments are the puzzles that make up the majority of the gameplay of The Fool and His Money. They are selected from the main menu ("The Seventh House"). At the start, all of the puzzles down to Caine are unlocked; a new puzzle is unlocked each time one is completed. The 70 main bewitchments are listed by name in the Seventh House. The name of each puzzle is alliterative, with the second word describing the type of puzzle it is. This can be used to infer the puzzle types for locked or unseen puzzles. The 7 stained glass windows in the Seventh House screen are also bewitchments. However, these puzzles are much more involved (refer to the Stained Glass Windows section below for more information). More windows become active as more of the main bewitchments are solved. Completing a bewitchment unlocks a piece of The Moon's Map. Once all the pieces are unlocked and put back together properly, a final series of puzzles will unlock. Main Bewitchments *Payne - Payne's Patchwork *Ursula - Ursula's Umbrage *Lawley - Lawley's Literals *Wyck - Wyck's Wager *Needham - Needham's Knowledge *Garrison - Garrison's Gridlock *Quintin - Quintin's Quandary *Moxley - Moxley's Metamorphosis *Sabina - Sabina's Scramble *Jasper - Jasper Junction *Agar - Agar's Auction *McGucken - McGucken's Metamorphosis *Horton - Horton's Horizontals *Caine - Caine's Curses *Voorst - Voorst's Vendition *Massey - Massey's Metamorphosis *Wallop - Wallop's Wager *Pringle - Pringle's Patchwork *Buckbee - Buckbee's Bones *Radcliff- Radcliff's Reminiscences *Norfolk - Norfolk's Knowledge *Gliston - Gliston's Gridlock *Yapp - Yapp's Yearning *Hayden - Hayden's Horizontals *Roderick - Roderick's Reminiscences *Vibbard - Vibbard's Vendition *Lommis - Lommis' Literals *Cutting - Cutting's Curses *Jost - Jost Junction *Rymore - Rymore's Reminiscences *Argyle - Argyle's Auction *Snodgrass - Snodgrass' Scramble *Ingram - Ingram's Inventory *Wentworth - Wentworth's Wager *Riason - Riason's Reminiscences *Handel - Handel's Horizontals *Percy - Percy's Patchwork *Telfair - Telfair's Tracer *Nairne - Naime's Knowledge *Harleigh - Harleigh's Horizontals *Girdwood - Girdwood's Gridlock *Soule - Soule's Scramble *Thwaite - Thwaite's Tracer *Augustine - Augustine's Auction *Crichton - Chrichton's Curses *Huddleston - Huddleston's Horizontals *Iacobbe - Iacobbe's Inventory *Tilton - Tilton's Tracer *Vranken - Vranken's Vendition *Jeckel - Jeckel Junction *Lydia - Lydia's Literals *Hyde - Hyde's Horizontals *Tassel - Tassel's Tracer *Weir - Weir's Wager *Playfair - Playfair's Patchwork *Zachariah - Zachariah's Zigzags *Granville - Granville's Gridlock *Jurchik - Jurchik Junction *Vanderveer - Vanderveer's Vendition *Ostheim - Ostheim's Orchestration *Iver - Iver's Inventory *Conklin - Conklin's Curses *Skidmore - Skidmore's Scramble *Ockley - Ockley's Orchestration *Laroche - Laroche's Literals *Hernshaw - Hernshaw's Horizontals *Nisbett - Nisbett's Knowledge *Olmstead - Olmstead's Orchestration *Aldridge - Aldridge's Auction *Wickliff - Wickliff's Wager The Stained Glass Windows The seven stained glass windows in the Seventh House are also bewitchments. However, each window consists of 4 stages that must be solved before the entire bewitchment is completed, revealing its piece of the Moon's Map. The first set of window puzzles are called Deliveries. It is not required to solve the main bewitchments before solving the Deliveries. *The First Delivery *The Second Delivery *The Third Delivery *The Fourth Delivery *The Fifth Delivery *The Sixth Delivery *The Seventh Delivery Once the seven Deliveries have been solved, The First Gateway can be opened by performing a series of actions in the Seventh House. The windows will turn green, and lead to a new set of seven puzzles called Hexes. *The First Hex *The Second Hex *The Third Hex *The Fourth Hex *The Fifth Hex *The Sixth Hex *The Seventh Hex Once the seven Hexes have been solved, The Second Gateway can be opened by performing a series of actions in the Seventh House. The windows will turn blue, and lead to a new set of seven puzzles called Remainders. *The First Remainder *The Second Remainder *The Third Remainder *The Fourth Remainder *The Fifth Remainder *The Sixth Remainder *The Seventh Remainder Once the seven Remainders have been solved, The Third Gateway can be opened by performing a series of actions in the Seventh House. The windows will turn red, and lead to a new set of seven puzzles called Connections. *The First Connection *The Second Connection *The Third Connection *The Fourth Connection *The Fifth Connection *The Sixth Connection *The Seventh Connection The Moon's Map and Finale The Moon's Map is a multi-stage puzzle. First the map must be pieced together. Once complete, a new series of puzzles must be solved from within the map itself. When all of the puzzles on the map have been solved, the Finale becomes available. *Assembling The Moon's Map *The Completed Moon's Map *The Finale Miscellaneous *The High Priestess *The Seven Cups *The Compendium of True Believers Latest activity Category:Browse